


The To-Do List

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Gwen freaks out when she finds Rhys' to-do list at their home.





	The To-Do List

Rhys was cornered by his fiancée the moment he came through the door. 

"What the hell is this?!" Gwen held up a scrap of paper.

"What's going on now, love? You know me and Banana went shopping for the wedding."

She pointed to the last bulleted item on the to-do list. "Tattoo?! Rhys—"

"Have you gone daft?" He laughed, "You know I'm scared stiff of needles."

"But…"

"It's _Banana's_. I know it's my writing, but his dominant wrist is sprained, remember? Git must have left it." Rhys kissed her. "C'mon, I'm making dinner. Let's be quick before Torchwood calls."


End file.
